Lex Lang
Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is a two-time Emmy Award-winning American entrepreneur, producer and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Sandy Fox. He is the cofounder of The Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. He is also the cofounder of H2Om: Water with Intention. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Alloy (ep40), Batman 2 (ep48), Dick Grayson (ep48), Dr. Polaris (ep8), Gold, Hourman (ep31), Hydrogen (ep33) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold (ep31), Heatwave (ep30), Nardoc (ep4), Robber#1 (ep1), Thug Leader (ep14) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Announcer#1 (ep5), Grimbor, RJ Brande (ep22), Referee (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *The Batman (2007-2008) - Clayface (eps53-54), Metallo, Riddleman#1 (ep49), Tech 2 (ep63) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jagged Stone 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rescued Man *Bling (2016) - Boy's Father, Ox king *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Hundley, The Doorman *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Hundley, Doxie Puppies, The Doorman *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Grimm *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Captain Atom *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Rick Flag 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Big Frenchman *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Sailor#2 'Shorts' *Crash Bandicoot (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Titan Idol Announcer *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - FN-2003 (ep5), First Order Officer, Ithorian Pirate (ep3), Poe Dameron (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Lance Charming 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2014) - Lance Charming (ep33) *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Dr. Doom Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Crim *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Akiko's Father (ep18), Beach Boy B (ep16), Boy B (ep10), Boyfriend (ep10), Punk B (ep1), Suzuki, Takashi (ep15) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Assault Soldier (ep22), Cruhteo, Dales Leader, Harbringer Leader (ep13), Officer (ep16), Operator (ep11), Pilot (ep21), Soldier A (ep14), Staff (ep6), Staff Officer *Arc the Lad (2001) - Jack (ep19) *Argento Soma (2003) - Frank, Rick Schtiner (ep17), Yuri Leonov (ep21) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Operator (ep1) *Bleach (2014) - Marechiyo Omaeda (ep355) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Bismarck Waldstein, Priest (ep20) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Axel, Phase Breaker, Doctor (ep7), Dr. Aminner (ep8), Dr. Machine, Master *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member (ep3), Egor, Reporter A (ep3), Shu Aozaki, Toramaru Gang Member (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Egor (ep1), Gang Member (ep1), Male News Anchor (ep1), Shu Aozaki (ep3), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kenji Kondo, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Issei Ryodou *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Commander (ep24) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Apprentice (ep8), Seinoshin Kano *God Eater (2016) - Alisa's Father (ep6), Soldier (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Heidelnoir *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bunji Kugashira, Ladd, Nathan *Hand Maid May (2001) - Yamazaki *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2016) - Dew *Iron Man (2011) - Chief of Staff (ep9), Village Leader (ep9) *Last Exile (2003) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Host (ep19), Meito Anisawa, Santa Claus (ep11), TV Host (ep12), TV Voice (ep18) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Slash, Hayato Daimon *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Slash, Hayato Daimon *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Kuberness *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Aviary Ninja (ep8), Father (ep63), Fire Temple Monk (ep73), Hayate Gekko, Kitane, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja A (ep75), Leaf Ninja C (ep75), Medical Ninja (ep11), Sand Ninja (ep6), Shibire, Teuchi (eps1-75), Tsubusa (ep2), Tsukado (ep181) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Citizen (ep9), Flashy Flash (ep10), Funeral Suspenders (ep8), Pluton (ep12) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Kianu *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Punk (ep12), Retrieval Team Soldier (ep21) *Wolverine (2011) - Anh, Madripoor Thug (ep7) *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Kazuma Kuwabara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Concerned Boy, Omnimon, Subway Announcer *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Slash 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Official *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ship Mouse B *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - WarGreymon, Omnimon (Shared), Rapidmon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - David, Fitz, Keyne Tokioka, Police Officer, Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Doctor, Monster, Shako *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Doto Kazahana *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hayate Gekko *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Kakugo, Zero (ep2) *éX-Driver (2002) - Keyne Tokioka (ep3), Man 1 *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rescue Worker *Gestalt (2000) - Olivier *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Lundgrom Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Firefly, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Minamoto no Hiromasa *Onmyoji II (2004) - Minamoto no Hiromasa 'Movies' *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Hitchcock (2012) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man 3 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jurassic World (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Lerigot, Rygog *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Ape Vocal Effects *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Community (????) - ADR Loop Group *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (????) - ADR Loop Group *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Zen-Aku (eps13-16) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Ecliptor *The Flash (????) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Demon Cat *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Officer Deaves, Officer Doyle, Officer Kevern *Breakdown (2004) - Delta Two, Researcher Lookout, Test Researcher *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glitter Fists, Warfathers *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Additional Voices *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Dorulumon, Examon, Omnimon (WarGreymon), WarGreymon *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Annihilus, Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Platoon Leader *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Haunting Ground (2005) - Debilitas *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000) - Additional Voices *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - MagnaGuard, Red 3, Res Mal B, Generic Male, Storm Trooper *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Dr. Doom *Mass Effect (2007) - Din Korlack, Yaroslev Tartakovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Din Korlack *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Buzzsaw One Six *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Painkiller (2004) - Lucifer *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Spanish Teammate, USA Teammate *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Marvin Branagh *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 2, Fleet Pilot 2 *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Civil War First Officer, Fed. Commander 4, Hopogh Captain *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Han Solo, Imperial Infantry *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Scout Trooper, T4-B Tank Commander, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Kelborn, Nallek *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Han Solo, Stormtrooper 3, Transport Captain 1, Transport Captain 3 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Stormtrooper *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Fau-Kes, Guard Captain Yils *The Cave (2013) - King, Speakerbox, The Zen Master *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Police/Security *The Saboteur (2009) - Heinz, Javier, Stransky *Titanfall (2014) - Spyglass *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Testing Facility AI *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Crim, Moonstone, Rocker Grunty *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Mull *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2007) - Nene *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Takeru Hongou *Crimson Sea (2002) - Bow Rahn *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Omnimon, WarGreymon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Overlord Zenon, Narration, Old Man Geo *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Gohan *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhuge Liang *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Additional Voices *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Soldiers *Kessen II (2001) - Zhuge Liang *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Giichi, Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kidomaru, Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kidomaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Teuchi *Phantom Brave (2004) - Ash *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Ash *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Worso *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Magoichi Saika *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Harley, Mick the Slug *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden V (2006) - Childerich *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Luis Virgil Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (231) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (111) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors